He Took it All
by xx Of Porcelain and Dolls xx
Summary: He was my best friend. We laughed together and told jokes. When we landed on Earth and parted, I had a bad feeling, and I was right. He took it all... Baby took it all... [ DISCONTINUED . ]


**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own DB/Z/GT.**

**AN: I got this idea after watching DB GT again. Im sorry, but that was the most rushed and worst series of all time. Being honest, here.**

**Summary: He was my best friend. We laughed together and told jokes. When we landed on Earth and parted, I had a bad feeling, and I was right. He took it all... Baby took it all...**

**Proluge- Why'd You Take Them**

"Grandpa!" I cried, my voice cracking. "Let me go!" Grandpa Hercule kept a tight hold on my wrists, holding me back at all costs. "No!" I cried again. "Let me go!" I felt the hot rush of tears as I saw Trunks and Bra look at each other. Grandpa Hercule pushed my head down and clamped his hand over my mouth. I mumbled a protest but he put a finger to his lips. "Shh Pan. Their coming." I hmphed and crossed my arms over my chest. I heard the footsteps come closer as I hurriedly wiped my eyes. Was this really happening? If it was, why was it happening? Ever since I stepped foot on the planet, something felt different. Something felt... evil.

As Trunks and Bra stepped closer, I could hear myself whimper. 'No, Pan. Don't cry again. Just dont.' I tohught repeatedly. The closer they got, the more my heart raced. Was this the end? The end of me? The end of humanity? The end of the Saiyan race? "You two!" I heard Baby call. "Get back to Planet Tuffle, immediately!" I sighed and watched the two fly away. Grandpa Hercule removed his hand from my mouth and sighed. My bottom lip quivered and I burst out into tears. "This is too much Grandpa." I sobbed. "I-I cant believe that Baby took it all."

I clutched my knees tight to my chest as Grandpa Hercule conversed with Buu. The sky was a beautiful crystal blue and the Tuffle planet was just in the corner of my eyes. "Pan okay?" Buu asked from behind me. I nodded and looked down into the snow. I used my pointer finger to draw a sad face in the snow. "Buu..." I sighed while looking at the sad face in the snow. "Why does this all happen to us? Why planet Earth?" Buu put a finger to his chin as if deep in thought. Kami knows he doesn't have a brain. "Buu dont know." I smiled sadly and shrugged. "Its okay, Buu."

***Planet Tuffle***

It was destroyed. Buildings laid on the ground, scattered among themselves. No wonder the Saiyans destroyed it. It was a waste land. I sighed as I leaned against the wall of a collapsed buidling. Buu and Grandpa Hercule left a while ago to figure out a strategy. I was hesitant at first, mostly because the last thing I needed was for Buu and Grandpa Hercule to be Baby's servants. It was ridiculous, being a prisoner in my own body. Mixed emotion scattered. My whole family was being taken over. I only had Grandpa Hercule since Grandpa Goku was... dead.

"Well, well!" I gasped at hearing the voice again. That cold voice I NEVER wanted to hear again. "We left a Saiyan out! Wonder what happened!" I growled and crossed my arms over my broad chest. "This is the last thing I need." I grumbled. I turned to see Baby hovering above me with Trunks, Bra, uncle Goten, and my father chuckling next to him. "Sorry, master. She slipped through the cracks."

I growled. This was ridiculous. Even though I acted as if I didn't care, I was scared through my whits. Vegeta was taken over, and right now he was the most powerful being in the universe. "This is it. You're all dead to me." I growled as I got into my fighting stance. 'Hey King Kai, Kibito Kai, do me a favor.' I thought, 'Sure, Pan.' King Kai answered. 'Yeah Pan?' I sighed as I saw my controlled family, best friends, and old mentor land in front of me. "Help me." I whimpered and thought at the same time.

"Take care of the pest." Baby ordered as Trunks and Goten took a step towards me. I got into my fighting stance and Trunks chuckled. "Your going to fight us Pan?" Trunks mocked. "You'll try and kill your best friend and uncle?" I winced and lowered my right fist to my side. "Shut up, Trunks. My uncle and best friend are in there.. and your not them." This was it. this would decided who would take over. The human race along with the Saiyans they had no idea were there, or the Tuffles, a race that would enslave everyone forever. This was it.

He took it all. Baby took it all. And I was going to take it back, even if it was the last thing I did... I was going to save planet Earth.

**AN: My first fanfic! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
